A Tall Hot Cup of You
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Aomine doesn't even like coffee, but he finds himself frequenting the coffee shop near his collage because he finds the redheaded Barista too precious and pure to ignore. The catch? The Barista is his ex. or alternate title where kagami flirts with aomine on coffee cup lids and aomine yells that he wants 'a tall hot cup of his ex-bf and then they kiss'.


**Disclaimer:** In no way shape form or fashion do I own anything related to KnB. I just really enjoy writing shorts for my favorite otp's and such though!

 **A/N:** Wow it's been a while since I've done anything on here hasn't it? Sorry about that, but here's to a new year and better writing! To finishing the old and sharing the new works I've written since my last bit of activity on here! I decided to share one of my works from my ao3 account where you can find me under the same name. I hope that you all enjoy this, and if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know!

* * *

Aomine felt like having something different before going to his classes at the local collage. The smell of coffee and freshly baked bread from the coffee shop seemed to beckon him to come in. The delicious smell was even more heavenly when he opened the to the counter to place an order ringing the bell the barista turned around, "What would you like to dri-" the barista's words had trailed off, causing Aomine to stop dead in his tracks. Because the barista in question was his ex-boyfriend from high school. Kagami Taiga. Aomine felt his face slowly starting to burn all the way to the tips of his ears. While screaming internally at seeing Kagami five years after their break-up.

The red head was the first to even try and act normal. "What would you like to drink?" Kagami asked, his eyes steeled with determination to do his job while Aomine continued to stand there. Gawking before his mind caught up with what was going on and replied. "Ah, crap I'd like a large Espresso and one of these ham and cheese croissants to-go." A small grin that slowly formed into a smile while ringing up Aomine's order. Pulling out a large cup from beside the register Kagami asked. "What's your name?"

"Aomine Daiki." he replied, while Kagami slowly moved the black marker on the cup while saying his name. "Aomine Daiki." Aomine's mind was thrown into a spiral of madness just hearing Kagami saying his name was enough to set his face ablaze once more. Moving down towards the counter where he could pick up his order Aomine slowly placed his hand over his face in a vain attempt at hiding his embarrassment from Kagami. The beautiful cinnamon toll too good for this world, too pure.

"Aomine Daiki! Order up!" Kagami's voice pulled Aomine out of his thoughts, taking the to-go cup and croissant from Kagami after saying his thanks and Kagami telling him to have a good day with that cute little grin that should be illegal. He left the coffee shop and started towards the library at his collage to play catch up with some of his math work. Setting his bag to the side pulling out his math book and notebook Aomine set out to do his work while eating and drinking the espresso he had ordered.

What caught his eye was what was written at the top of the lid.

'Hope that you have a nice day.'

Aomine placed his head on the table and thought to himself again at how much of a wonderful person Kagami is. He did not have to hope for him to have a good day. He did not even have to write this message at all, but he did. That goofy red headed tiger did just that. He took the time to write him something that he did not have to do. Sighing, Aomine tried his best to push his thoughts of Kagami out of his mind before taking a sip of the coffee and swallowing it while making a funny face.

Bitter. Coffee was bitter- and he hated bitter things, but he ordered it might as well drink it.

It was a spur of the moment thing. Ordering a cup of coffee from the place that he just happened to work, Aomine found himself going to the same coffee shop again two days later. Kagami was opening the coffee shop, and placing a sign of their specials for today outside using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow he sent Aomine a small wave (which he returned) before walking inside with the red head.

His heart was beating a mile a minuet. His body felt warm, and out of breath as if he had just finished playing a game of street ball and not standing right beside his ex. If Kagami noticed how he was acting the red head did not say anything. He simply did the exact same thing as he did a few days ago. Taking his order, asking for his name (which sounded amazing when he said it) and him waiting for his order.

Today's was cappuccino and a mouth watering apple turnover. Aomine decided to try what treats they had available at the coffee shop if he was going to poke his head in and out of this store every now and then to see Kagami. Watching Kagami's back while the red head his drink with careful swift movements he felt his heart slam against his rib cage with a renewed force. No he would not swoon like some high school girl at the mere sight of his ex's well sculpted back while he was working.

"Aomine Daiki!" Kagami called while Aomine's mind was still in some far off dream land. Taking his order and saying thank you he left the shop not waiting for Kagami's reply. He had to leave and he had to leave fast due to his blasted heart that he was afraid Kagami would hear. Making his way to the basketball court to watch his collage's team do their usual warm-ups Aomine set about eating his turnover and drinking his coffee.

Looking at the lid of the cup Aomine could see that once again Kagami had written something today as well.

'My back still make you swoon?'

Aomine felt the sudden urge to crush the cup in his hand, run back to the shop and throw his turnover into Kagami Taiga's perfect little smiling face.

This continued for a while. Aomine ordering something new and sometimes the same thing from the coffee shop. Kagami would greet his and tell him to have a nice day. Leaving a message on top of the coffee cup lid. Soon exams were happening and Aomine was unable to frequent the coffee shop to see Kagami as he did before exams where he could have a little free time to do whatever pleased him. Scribbling something irreverent to the test in front of him Aomine remembered the last message written on the coffee cup.

'Is there anything else you would like?'

Aomine carded a hand through his hair a silent frustrated noise filled his thoughts as he switched gears to finish his test when his teacher called ten minuets left.

Jogging down the stairs of his collage, before breaking out into a full on sprint to the coffee shop Aomine thought of all the things he could say to that stupid perfect smiling basketball crazed rival turned lover then ex of his, but he couldn't settle on just one thing. Reaching the coffee shop Aomine slammed the door open startling Kagami and a few other customer who were sitting in the coffee shop to enjoy what they had ordered.

Coming to a stop in front of the counter, Kagami asked. "W-what would you like to order?"

Catching his breath, Aomine leaned forward looking right into Kagami's eyes he said. "A tall hot cup of you."

Aomine did not wait for Kagami's reply before he sealed the redheads lips with his. Pulling away Kagami leaned his head against Aomine's smiling he whispered. "So did my back make you swoon Daiki?"

"Shut up Taiga."


End file.
